Shadowdancer
by Faytol
Summary: Vinyl Scratch meets a mystery pony at the club. Who could she be? Rating for future scenes. Vinyl/Tavi. Characters written to be Anthro.


Vinyl Scratch leaned back slightly, letting the sample she'd been mixing repeat itself. She lifted her goggles to rub at one eye with the back of her knuckles. She was a little weary, but not so tired as to go home and to sleep just yet. With a small yawn, she let her eyes scan the dance floor. Her turn at the tables was pretty much up, another DJ coming up to relieve her. "Hey Mixcraft, how's it going?" she asked of the green-maned unicorn.

"Pretty good, P0N-3. I had some issues getting here, sorry I'm late." he chuckled. "Good crowd tonight?" the colt asked, fiddling with a couple switches, glancing at Vinyl from under his beanie. At the mare's nod, he grinned. "That's good, I'm gonna try some new stuff tonight. You gonna take off?" he asked.

Vinyl looked over the crowd once more, a smile crossing her face. A new dancer was here tonight, someone she didn't know. "Nah, I think I'm gonna go dancing tonight." she said with a a grin. "Take care, Mix." she said as she hopped down from the platform, ruffling her hair playfully. A couple of hopeful dance partners came forth.

"Hey P0N-3, great mix tonight! Wanna dance?" a young stallion asked, a hopeful grin on his face.

"Scratchy! C'mon, Mix's on the tables, let's tear this floor apart!" This one, a violet-eyed mare.

"Nah, not tonight guys, sorry." She said with a silvery laugh. "Maybe next time, though!" she said, winking at the two. "'Scuse me though." she added, sliding between the two. She'd danced with each of them a couple times before, but she just wasn't feeling it tonight. She _did _want to dance, just not with either of the two.

She moved, leaving the two crestfallen ponies to comfort one another. A glance back, and the pair had begun to dance together. A giggle bubbled from her lips as she shook her head. Sometimes, it seemed that Vinyl Scratch had two special talents, DJing, and making matches via rejection. She flipped her electric blue hair from her eyes again, and let out a merry little laugh. Then she froze, dark red eyes widening as she made eye contact with a dancer.

The seconds stretched as blood red met light purple. The white mare felt her breath catch in her throat for a moment as she watched this mystery mare dance. Classical training was there, but so was the abandon of a typical club dancer, and it blended together. Long raven hair was thrown carelessly behind her, and twirled around her with her movements. The girl crooked one finger, mouthing something that Scratch couldn't hear over the sound of the music.

Scratch closed the distance between them in a heartbeat, her body moving of it's own accord. The stranger took her hand, and Scratch felt a playful grin cross her face as she joined the mystery girl in dance, their bodies moving almost in unison. No words were spoken, as the pair pressed their bodies together, one of Scratch's arms wrapped around the girl, resting on her hip.

The song wound to an end, and the two dancers remained in close contact, breathing heavy. Scratch opened her mouth. "What's your name?" she asked, just loud enough for the mare to hear.

"My name is... Shadowdancer." the gray pony said with a quick smile. "And you are?"

The unicorn tossed her hair from her face. "You must be new here, hmn? I'm Vinyl Scratch, also known as DJ P0N-3." she chuckled. "I just signed off for the night." She tilted her head as another number came across the speakers. "Oh, This is my jam. Wanna dance some more?" She asked with a smile.

"Maybe another time." she said with a throaty chuckle. "I'll see you around., Vinyl." She murmured, and leaned in, touching her lips to the other mare's cheek. Vinyl felt the spot on her cheek burn as a flush worked its way across her face. And then Shadowdancer was gone, disappearing into the crowd.

Vinyl stared after her blankly for a moment, then she shook her head, moving towards the door. She wiped a bit of sweat from her brow, dancing always got her warm. She stepped out into the chilly night air, and shivered slightly, pulling her jacket a little tighter around herself, and folding her arms over her chest, and heading home

A/N: Just an attempt at writing something different, I wanted to write something about Vinyl.


End file.
